The invention refers to a method and an apparatus for producing displays of analogous operational parameters on a screen, with a symbol production device set up to generate a display signal consisting of a number of symbols, with the number of symbols approximately proportional to the level and/or the number of adjusted increments of the operational parameter that is allocated to the display signal. Such a method is known from DE-A-29 20 023.
The method known in the art is realized in a multitude of applications in different types of screen display devices, such as monitors, TV receivers, satellite receivers and projectors.
FIG. 2a) shows a schematic representation of one of the best-known screen display variations.
Known screen displaysxe2x80x94on screen displaysxe2x80x94can be organized into two essential categories: Symbolic displays and numerical displays. In symbolic displays, symbols, almost exclusively abstract symbols, are generated, and the number of the generated symbols is approximately proportional to the level of the operational parameter, or to the number of the adjusted increments of the incrementally adjustable operational parameter. Accordingly, FIG. 2a represents an example in which six vertically aligned barsxe2x80x94as first symbolsxe2x80x94provide the user with information regarding the current setting of the operational parameter.
With known numerical screen displays a number, e.g. the number 6, appears on the screen, and the number itself is approximately proportional to the level of the operational parameter and/or the number of the adjusted increments of the operational parameter. Naturally, there are also examples utilizing elements of the symbolic as well as the numerical display.
In FIG. 2a), to the right of the vertically arranged long bars, small symbols of approximately square shape are arrangedxe2x80x94as secondary symbolsxe2x80x94, to let the user know to what extent he has modulated the operational parameter that is to be displayed, because the total number of symbols (bars and small symbols) provides the user with a measure as to the maximum modulation of the operational parameter.
The screen displays described above have largely proven themselves, which is why today screen displays of that type have found their way into more than 90% of all TV receivers, monitors, satellite receivers, or other entertainment electronics equipment; along with the fact that with the screen display the user can optimally and easily adjust a desired operational parameter without having to depend on the reproduction of a certain video signal, and because the screen display provides the user with a clear indication of the screen parameter settings. Aside from the numerous advantages of screen displays that are independent of video signal reception, screen displays to date also suffered from several disadvantages. For example, in a screen display as represented in FIG. 2a), the user has difficulty in quickly distinguishing the number of the first symbols, and therefore has difficulty remembering a desired setting. Even though the individual symbols are discernable on the screen display as represented in FIG. 2a), and are therefore easily visible, if the user wishes to remember a setting, the user has to count the symbols individually and must then remember that number, similar to a number on a numerical display.
Consequently, the object of the present invention is to support the memory of the viewer or the user of the screen display device, and to provide a simple operational device for that purpose.
According to the invention, this object is realized with the method captioned in the above claims and the screen display apparatus.
The invention is based on the knowledge that, in general, human memory for colors and shapes is considerably better developed than it is for numbers. For example, even after 20 years, a car owner will remember what color his first car was, but he will long since have forgotten the license plate number. Also, as a rule, human beings have difficulty remembering numbers, such as telephone numbers or house numbers. As indicated above, the same applies for the numerical information with regard to a screen display, in particular, because most often the user is already sufficiently distracted by the reproduced image that he hardly concentrates on any number of symbols, or a numerical display.
With the invention it is, to a certain degree, no longer necessary to remember the number of symbols, as long as the user concentrates on the particular symbol which refers to the increment adjusted most recently, or to the current value of the operational parameter. The user also sees this symbol on screen displays to date, but because this symbol is identical (color, shape) with all adjoining symbols, e.g. in FIG. 2a to the left of the right bar, the user is unable to ascertain the value of the adjusted operational parameter, unless the user counts all the symbols.
With the invention, however, adjoining symbols or symbols for sequential parameter values have different appearances, for example, in terms of color and/or shape. FIG. 1 is a representation of several examples. In the numerical display the number shown is allocated a certain color value and/or shape value, i.e. with a change in the numerical display, there is always also a change in color and/or shape of the numerical display itself or its background. Now, instead of having to remember a number, the user remembers the allocated color and/or shape in order to return to the desired setting, or to remember the current value.
Since different color signals are generated for adjoining numbers, individual symbols appear in different colors on the screen, which not only supports the user""s memory but also constitutes a considerable aesthetic improvement of the screen display.